Various stereo display devices use stereo images to create the illusion of a 3D image. In some stereo display devices, a pair of stereo image presented on a 2D display is focused through lenses on the eyes of the operator such that the operator perceives a 3D image. In such display devices, presenting a non-stereo image on the display causes the operator to perceive a confusing image.